


A Tangled Conundrum in the World

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, DO NOT COPY, F/F, Implied Non-Con, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: After a mad scientist otaku had created clusters of Tentacles that have taken over the world and stripped it of its resources, humanity has been forced into hiding and in elevated structures to avoid contact with tentacles. Those who are caught are forced to be incoherent breeders until the end of time. Humanity has made people, known as Runners, who can travel from outpost to outpost, who work on rebuilding trade routes and safety into the dangerous world. This is the story of Runner Alyx, and her sudden entry into the mangled world.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Hehehehehe. Here we are everyone. The start of the not one, not two, but THREE. THAT’S RIGHT! THREE! Three new stories from the Teasers! #1 is the Tentacle Teaser. #2 is the Lone Wolf Fantasy Story. And #3 is a surprise. It could be the Sci-Fi Fantasy...The Insect Story...Or the Magic Explorer Story. But that one, I leave for you all to guess. There’s a 33.3% chance of getting it! Anyways my lovely readers, we are here to start with the big, the bad, and the downright dangerous story in the Tentacle Apocalypse Wasteland! Disclaimer- Due to the time of the Teaser creation and games released currently, this may have a Death’s Stranding feel to it, this is not intentional.**

Currently traversing the land in a full fledged sprint, with her Protector Brandon, Alyx vaults over a tree, and unsheathing an axe and doing a sideways flip and cleaving a tentacle before it can even strike. Brandon, huffing a bit, comes to a stop before the knocked over tree with Alyx on the other side. She takes her helmet off and says “Brandon, I got this. Head on back. I’ll send a status update from my next outpost. I’ll be fine. For Mankind.” and gives Brandon a salute. Brandon, nodding, returns the salute and says “Stay safe Alyx. I’ll make sure to stay on patrol routes for when you return.” as the brute of a man, holding a flamethrower, begins waddling backwards towards the main camp.

Giving a smile, she turns around and continues her full fledge sprint, being one of the, if not the fastest Runner there is, follows the track. She holds her axe in her hand, as her firm, skin tight black suit meant to keep her body from overheating and feed her adrenaline if she needs to keep on running, follows the path. She holds her axe tightly, as she goes to the wrist mounted computer and checks everything. She says to herself, “Ok, vitals are stable and in the green. Emergency Suicide Button is primed and ready. Let’s keep on going Alyx. Let’s keep on going.” as she continues her full fledged sprint. Unaware to Alyx, she was being stalked by a cluster of Raven Tentacles.

Looking up and to her right, she notices the flying pitch black tentacle staring at her. Pulling a .44 magnum revolver out of her holster and blows the tentacle out of the air. She looks back at her wrist computer and pulls up a detailed map of the area. She adjusts her sprint to head a few degrees to the west, which puts her right back on track. She keeps constantly looking over her head, seeking out any Raven Tentacles. To her surprise, she is in the clear, as she continues on her full fledged sprint. Pressing down on a tube present on her right arm, she feels a syringe get injected into her arm, as she feels her body being rehydrated and fed, so she can continue with the run. She immediately takes a quick break to stop atop a hillside. Looking down the hillside, she spots the elevated structure in the distance, with the beacon blaring and Alyx scanning it in the distance. She locks onto it, as her little computer shows her what needs to be delivered. She says to herself “Alright, two woman farming shelter. They need seeds and fertilizer. Easy drop off.” as she begins to sprint down towards the little shelter.

As she sprints, she goes from a full sprint to an immediate stop. She looks around frantically and yells out, “WHO’S THERE? I HEARD MY NAME!” as on the wind, she hears it again. She hears an alluring, feminine voice, call out, “Allllllllllyyyyyyyxxxxx….Allllllllllyyyyyyyxxxxx…...Allllllllllyyyyyyyxxxxx…..” over and over and over again. She gulps a bit, as she clutches her axe and revolver tightly, looking around. She feels her heart rate elevate, as she begins hyperventilating. Even her little wrist computer is going haywire as she tries to look around. Her suit automatically kicks in, injecting her with a drug to calm her down and let her regain her composure. To her surprise, as she has never used this drug before, it didn’t work on her...Suddenly, she felt a sudden tight grasp around her leg. She looked down and saw a Leech Tentacle latch firmly onto her shin. She went to swing, knowing they have a paralytic bite, but couldn’t swing fast enough…

She felt the sudden bite into her shin, and felt  _ HERSELF  _ stop the swing, not the effect of the Leech Tentacle. She...Felt confused. All she felt was a bite, as she moved her hands and fingers like nothing...She quickly swung the axe and chopped the tentacle off, as her suit was repairing her wound. Her little wrist computer goes haywire once again. Taking a look at her computer, it loudly declares “Foreign contaminant has entered the suit. Foreign contaminant has entered the suit.” as Alyx pressed in the code for a full body cleanse. She winces and writhes as the suit cleans the wound and seals it right up. She hates how every other Runner never gets the kind of pain she feels.

After a brief five minutes pass, as her suit shows the status on her. Everything is back in the green, as she shudders from the bite and looks down at the wound. It was sealed up and closed, as she goes to her mechanical leg compartment and slides her revolver back into it and pulls out a collapsible Vector submachine. She folds it out and slides a clip of .45 ACP into the slot and pulls up her red dot sight. She holds a defensive position as she begins looking around for the leech cluster. She adjusts her audio frequency to tune in on the sounds that Leech Clusters make. She didn’t see anything at all, as there was nothing near her. She switches her HUD to go from no optic aid to thermal, as she looks for a cluster of heat sources. Again, the same thing, nothing nearby.

Deciding it was just a scouter, meant for catching one then bringing the cluster, Alyx goes back to her full fledged sprint, limping after the bite. As she runs away to the first shelter, a woman, with tentacles fused to her body, steps into the visible light, she had Cloakers, as the woman was a brunette, with brown eyes, a very voluptuous body, and having fair skin, tan skin. She licked her lips, watching the red headed woman run off, and says to herself “Oh she is a beauty...She will be mine. And a runner too. Mmmph...Means her body, oh her body...Oh she will be mine...I will make her my mindless breeder. Oh the lovely little tentacle babies we will have together…”

Finally making it to the bottom of the elevated farm that is on posts, she rings the bell as the lift begins to lower down. She held her Vector close, as she turned around, and sees the wave of tentacles crest over the hill she was just at. She looks at the lift and then watches as the cascading wave of black and red and violet tentacles come crashing down and tumbling down. Taking a knee, she looks through her red dot sight and begins firing into the cascading wake of tentacles. She hears them writhe and cry out in pain, as she keeps firing off a consistent steady stream of .45s. The only problem was the fact that only Alyx heard the cries of the tentacles, and to the farmer couple up above, they only heard the sounds of Alyx firing away. She was watching as tentacles drop one by one, and then she heard the thud of the elevator behind her. Backing up into it, she pressed the button as the lift started to rise, as she was still firing, throwing empty magazines at the ground, as she was high enough to stop firing and saw the shock mesh activate and force the tentacles to back away.

It wasn’t in the clear yet, as Alyx looked up to see the two farmers, only to feel a tentacle lunge from the fleeing cluster and into her side, making her lurch back in pain. Grabbing her axe, she slices it right off of her and calls out “SHIT! I’VE BEEN HIT!” as the lift gets pulled up faster now. Upon making it up to the top, she is sitting in the corner, holding her bleeding side, as she sees a black woman and a South Korean woman, both in overalls and sunhats. She is immediately pulled onto a cart, as the black woman said “Don’t you worry Runner, we’ll get you recovered. Mind if my girlfriend Suki gets your bags and we can claim our request?” as Alyx’s visor gives a thumbs up. She says loudly “Suki! You’re good! Take her bags!” as the South Korean woman, Suki, yells back “Got it Jaqlynn! Runner, are the bags labeled?” as Alyx gives a nod. 

She mutters out “Outpost 3A-Omega?” as Jaqlynn nods. Alyx continues, “Container, right side, third from the bottom.” as Suki listens and puts the heavy bag on, and goes to the right side, and grabs the third container from the bottom. Taking the backpack off and then holding the canister, she pops it open and sees all the fertilizers and freeze-dried seeds. Suki runs to the little greenhouse-workshop combination and begins going to work. Alyx and Jaqlynn finally make it to the medical bay, where Jaqlynn lays Alyx on a gurney and begins to undo the suit. The first thing that catches Jaqlynn’s eye, is the fact that the oozing wound has dark black blood...Which is what all tentacles have. She brushes it off, as she knows Alyx had to fight one off, and has a belly button too. Jaqlynn gently injects Alyx with some morphine, and begins to clean the cut out and then stitch it shut. She says “Have to say Runner, you can take quite a beating.” as Alyx chuckles weakly and says “Just fix me up, gotta run more.” as Jaqlynn nods and begins to clean the now sealed wound. Everything simply was going well...Until Jaqlynn nudged a spot she shouldn’t have. Seeing now a lifted layer of skin, she thinks it’s another wound site, as she begins peeling the skin off...The layer gets bigger and bigger...Until it pulls her belly button off and shows a clean, smooth stomach...Void of a belly button. Jaqlynn immediately drops the slab of fake flesh and shivers in fear.

She immediately throws a shock net on Alyx and activates it, making Alyx go wide eyed and start writhing in pain, followed by Jaqlynn stabbing Alyx in the neck with a syringe full of a sedative. In literal moments, she is completely out cold, as she begins to wrap up Alyx. Suki comes in and says “What’s wrong! I heard loud painful cries!” as Jaqlynn moves to the side, and shows the belly button-less Alyx. Suki gasps and says “No...Tentacles have breached?” and looks scared shitless. Jaqlynn said “No...I don’t think they’ve been breached. Listen, we have to interrogate her. She is a Tentacle-Born, she has no Belly Button. When she awakes, we will interrogate. This has to be on the low, because if this shit hits the fan, we could all be fucked.” as Suki just nods and looks at the now unconscious Alyx.

**Dun dun dun! Here we have it everyone! We have the beginning of the brand new story at hand! The Tentacle Teaser has become a full fledged story at this point! Now then, we are moving onto the next Teaser, the Lone-Wolf Fantasy! Until next time my lovely readers! <3\. I also apologize for the delay, I’ve been oh so busy with Thanksgiving preparations to type out stories.**


	2. The Real Me

**And here we are again my lovely readers! We are back in A Tangled Conundrum in the World! We last left off with seeing Runner Alyx be revealed a Tentacle! But there is a lot more to her that is still hidden! For one thing that I will reveal, she is fully sentient/herself, there is no manipulation or nothing. Alyx is Alyx, and that’s who she is! Anyways, with the left off chapter of Alyx being captured, we’re going to start right over from there! This chapter will have some lewds as well! And then the chapter after that will be story once more! Let’s get on with the story at hand now! :D**

Alyx grunts as she wakes up to a slap to the face and looks around. She feels that she is tied town to a chair, as she looks forward and sees the black woman and South Korean woman together. What shocked her, other than the fact she was attached to a car battery and ready to be shocked, was that Jaqlynn, the black woman, had her Vector pointed at her. Alyx said loudly “WHOA WHOA WHOA! DON’T SHOOT! DON’T SHOOT! I’M NOT A THREAT!” as Jaqlynn kept the Vector aimed at Alyx. She yelled out “YOU’RE A FUCKING TENTACLE! YOU’RE A THREAT! TELL ME THIS!” as she shows Alyx the chunk of flesh that hid her lack of belly button. Alyx just gives a shrug, as Jaqlynn dropped the Vector and turned on the battery via switch.

Alyx screamed out in pain, as every ounce of her very of her body writhed in pain and even shot her flesh off of her. Jaqlynn and Suki both scream out loudly as they just see a full set of human skin shoot off of Alyx. Now, instead of internal organs and muscle, they see a complex and interwoven mass of tentacles. Her body is actually surprisingly smooth, with the skin serving as more of an exoskeleton than shell, as they see the real Alyx. They see vibrant crimson red tentacle body, with a darker red crimson “hair” of tentacles, two forest green rounded tentacles that serve as her eyes, a slim physique with rather nice looking hips and thighs, small bust and a long tentacle at the base of her back with a stinger on it. She looked down at herself and opened her mouth as she said “WHAT AM I?!?” as Suki turned the battery off and looked at Jaqlynn.

She pulled Jaqlynn to the side and closed the door housing the imprisoned Alyx and said “Jaqlynn...She’s not like other Tentacles. She looks scared. She doesn’t know who she is. Let me try something.” as Jaqlynn reluctantly nods. She replies “Alright...But if she does anything funny, I’m killing her.” as the two walk back inside and see Alyx is still there, and looking over herself. Suki walks up to Alyx and unties her, and says “You’re scared right?” as Alyx nods rapidly. Alyx just says “I’m a fucking tentacle! I’m just finding this information out!” as Suki stands back and lets Alyx stand up. They both see Alyx get up slowly, as she walks like a normal persol, and looks at them. Suki says “What can you tell us about yourself? Anything works.” as Alyx just nods.

She replies “All I remember is that 9 years ago, I woke up naked in a field, and had a note. It’s in my pocket, well...On that.” as Alyx points to her flesh bag. Suki walks over to the perfectly peeled human skin and reaches around Alyx’s pocket and pulls out a little envelope. She opens it and reads it aloud, “Alyx, you are something far greater than you can fathom. Survive.” and that was it. Suki flips it over and sees nothing more, nothing less, as she puts it back in the envelope and in the pocket. Jaqlynn says “So, you’re you? There’s nothing controlling you? You’re independent?” as Alyx nods. She replies “I’m myself and myself alone. There’s nothing in my head. I can think clearly and I think for myself.” , which made Jaqlynn think about this for a moment. Jaqlynn said “Do you want to harm humans?” as Alyx shook her head. She replied “In fact, I think you two are pretty sexy.” as both of them blush and gently walk outside again.

Suki says “We should.” as Jaqlynn shakes her head. Jaqlynn replies “I know you’re kinky, but she’s a tentacle. What if she corrupts us and mind controls us to be her thralls! We can’t risk that!” as Suki rolls her eyes. Suki says calmly, “Did you hear her? She’s mentally herself. It’s an act of trust. Give her a chance Jaqlynn. We need something to spice up our sex life afterall.” as Jaqlynn sighs a little. She replies “If we do get mind-controlled, I’m going to kill you.” as the two laugh and walk back in. To their surprise, they still Alyx is just poking her tentacle-y self. This just adds to the fact that Alyx has no idea what she is capable of and Jaqlynn doesn’t look as tense now, but still is tense.

Suki chimes in. “Hey Alyx! Fancy a fuck?” as Alyx looks and sees Suki beginning to strip down slowly. Alyx blushes, making her cheeks beneath the green tentacle eyes turn to a darker red. Jaqlynn does it too, as Alyx is stunned to see both of them naked before her. She just looks between Jaqlynn and Suki’s naked body, looking at the chocolate brown skin with a pair of firm, large bust and a toned rear, with a toned body, and then at Suki’s fair skinned, petite, and lean body. Both women walked up to Alyx and firmly grasped Alyx’s smooth rear, Jaqlynn was still very reluctant to touch a tentacle, but knew so would allow Alyx to trust them a little more. Alyx says “Um...I don’t know how to use my tentacles for sex.” as that alone shocked both of them.

Jaqlynn said “Then let us take control.” as they gently brought Alyx out of the room and laid her on the bed. Jaqlynn went for her groin while Suki went for Alyx’s face. Suki gently sat down with her slit right on Alyx’s smooth lips. Jaqlynn saw that Alyx did actually have a slit and just pressed her own lips to the tentacle-y slit and drives her tongue deep inside. Alyx did slide her elongated tongue deep into Suki, getting it to touch her cervix immediately. Suki firmly wrapped her legs around Alyx’s head and moans out heatedly. Alyx began to swirl her tongue all over Suki’s inner walls, as her tentacle body begins reacting. Jaqlynn does notice this as tentacles begin sprouting and gently wrapping around Suki, mainly playing with her rear and groping her bust, nothing harmful.

Jaqlynn continued to swirl her tongue around Alyx’s slit, as she really has no taste, so to Jaqlynn, she feels like she is licking plastic. Jaqlynn’s lack of pleasure was suddenly interrupted though! Alyx’s legs elongated into tentacles as they wrapped around Jaqlynn’s hips and thighs and were gripping softly. She gulped a little as the tentacles began to gently rub and prod at Jaqlynn’s slit and rear, all while her bust was suddenly getting fondled. Suki was just in utter bliss, feeling the tentacle tongue somehow grow in girth and length as it really swirled around faster, allowing Suki to drip juices down directly into Alyx’s mouth. This awakens the sexual prowess that is housed within Alyx. The succulent taste of Suki’s juices make her one green eyes turn pink, as she makes a sound that can be only described as a purr of sorts.

This makes both Jaqlynn and Suki pull back and look at Alyx. They both saw a lustful grin as tentacles erupted from her body and wrapped around both of them. Jaqlynn screamed out in fear, while Suki decided to let it happen. Both of them had tentacles wrapped their legs, their thighs, their hips, their arms, their bust, stomach, and even necks. They squirmed in Alyx’s grasp as Alyx said in an alluring tone, “Oh Suki you just helped me!” as tentacles were teasing each of their holes. Jaqlynn resisted the urge to moan, but Suki let the moans out to encourage Alyx. Alyx managed to do something that shocked them, as they felt three tendrils shift to be more canine in appearance.

On queue, each woman had three canine-like tentacles thrust into their mouths, slits, and rear and began thrusting in tenderly and deeply. External tentacles from Alyx wrapped around their busts and squeezed tenderly, all the while tentacles with suction cup-like objects pressed down to their nipples and latched on firmly. The tentacles there began sucking on their nipples as both women moaned out loudly, albeit muffled. They were squirming in Alyx’s grasp as she even sprouted more tendrils and begin to grope and caress their rears, even give firm spanks. Both of them moaned out even more from it. Alyx even felt their juices drip and drool down her tentacles, as Suki was really swirling her tongue around her canine tentacle.

Everything was going blissfully for all three of them, except for the sole fact that Alyx had never had given pleasure nor had any form of sexual stamina. Alyx lets out a very loud and sudden grunt as her tentacles knot Jaqlynn and Suki. What followed next was Alyx letting out a very loud and lewd moan as her entire body trembled. From each tendril, whether or not they were in or out of Jaqlynn and Suki, suddenly tenses up and unleashed a powerful orgasm. Firstly, Jaqlynn and Suki were coated head to toe in thick, sticky, musky, and creamy strands of white tentacle sperm. Following that was the powerful load gushing into their holes. Their stomachs were pumped directly, their rears filled, and their slits had their cervixes being pressed against by the sheer amount of sperm.

That wasn’t the most concerning aspect as both Jaqlynn and Suki were moaning and squirming around in Alyx’s grasp. Alyx looked confused, until she saw that both of their stomachs began rapidly expanding. Alyx let go of them, gently dropping them on the bed, as they hold their growing bulges as Alyx is just shocked. She sees moving wiggling masses, as both women have earth-shattering orgasms, spraying their juices all over the bed, and more importantly, spraying not just juices, but they squirt out crimson red tentacles from their slits. The tentacles are of various sizes, ranging from ones just a few inches long to some that are several feet in length. Both of them scream out in blind lust, as the tentacles wiggle out of their wombs and attach themselves to Alyx. Once the bulges fade, and all the tentacles fuse with Alyx, giving her some bust size and curve, both women are panting heavily on the bed. Alyx just collapses between them, as they look at Alyx and smile at her. They wrap their arms around Alyx and just decide to rest with her as they snuggle up with their new tentacle friend. Suki said “See! She’s just like us, just tentacle-y and all that.” as Jaqlynn just laughs and rests against Alyx’s smooth back.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A Tangled Conundrum in the World! We had yet another lewd chapter at hand! It was quite the fun little chapter, and more importantly, we got to see what Alyx really looks like! The next chapter, Alyx will finally be moving out in the world and seeing more places in this catastrophe of a world. With that in stone! We have the agenda now! Agenda: Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Devil Story, Multiverse Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Heroes of the Armor, Eternal Strife, Steampunk Story, Cyberpunk Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties, Destiny 2, Pandemic Chronicle, Curseborn Story, A World of Magic and Fur 2. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	3. A Lewd Lovely Lass

**And here we are again my lovely readers! We are back in this tangled conundrum of a world! We last left off with quite a nice little lewd chapter that shows Alyx as her real self and more importantly, her one means of defense! The stinger. This chapter will introduce us to Alyx’s guide in the world and boy is she both powerful and lewd! We’ll also get a glimpse of another cutie who will be properly introduced in the chapter after this one! We shall see quite the fucked up world that tendrils/tentacles have done in more light! Anyways, let’s get started with the story at hand! :D**

After her long night of recovery with Jaqlynn and Suki and staying an extra two nights, Alyx is simply back in her skin as she looks at her runner’s uniform and had to take vital parts out that harmed her tentacle genetics, changing the color to red from black, and etching in the name “Red” onto the suit. She dons a new helmet that is nothing but a one-way glass that is stained red (Think the EVA Helmet from Halo. AKA: The Fish Bowl). Being nothing but a pure red Runner now, Alyx puts her Vector on her hip holster and looks at the gate. Importantly, she is no longer hiding her tentacle stinger. She simply has it exposed as it stays upright and above her head, in a defensive position. Jaqlynn and Suki both walk up to Alyx and see that she’s ready to head out into the world.

Suki says “So...What now? You’re still a Runner?” as Alyx just gives a little shrug. She replies “If anything. I’ve already informed you two of the looming threat. Just say Runner Alyx succumbed to wounds and was left to fate. You two need to evacuate back to the main hub. I’ll keep moving forward.” as Jaqlynn looks at the tail. Jaqlynn says “Hey! You have control of your stinger now! But yeah, you’re right. We’re going to prep Loaders (they’re pretty much mobile farms) and take everything we have to the main hub.” as Alyx rubs the back of her helmeted head. She replies “Good on you for that. As for my stinger…” as they watch Alyx undo a string as the stinger flops down onto the ground. She just says “I used a series of knots and tied with this carbon wire to look like it was raised above my head...I still have no control over it.” as they both just giggle. Suki says “Alyx, stay safe please. We’ll inform them of your fate.” as Alyx nods. With the gate opening, Alyx gets down on her hands and knees and goes off into a full sprint, leaving Suki and Jaqlynn to prepare and leave.

During her full sprint for a good few hours, Alyx is following her path, holding her Vector close as she is running and keeping an eye out, her stinger flopping and flailing against the floor as she sighs and stops for the time being. She grabs the stinger and wraps it around her arm and secures it down. She adjusts it so the stinger functions as a wrist blade and taps the stinger. She watches a liquid secrete from the tip as she nods. She says “So it does have a venom sac. Don’t know what the poison does, but let’s keep running.” as she puts her Vector in a holster and pulls out her .44 and holds it in her left hand. She keeps her eyes peeled and looks around. She doesn’t trust the eerie silence as she eventually comes across an old town of sorts. She pulls out a little PDA of sorts and checks her coordinates and then figures out the town. She says “Huh, this town was abandoned only a few months ago. Won’t hurt to find some supplies.” as she sprints into town and inspects everything.

Unaware to Alyx, there was an inhabitant within the town that already knew about her, and this being was more than pleased to have a guest. Alyx keeps a cautious mind out as she has her pistol ready and stinger-blade ready too. She notices a small pharmacy and quickly runs inside of the pharmacy. Seeing the remains, the broken bottles, thrown over shelves, and overall abandoned. She looks around and tries to find anything of value. Ducking under some shelves she finds a few bottles of peroxide, some bandaids, some heavy duty bandages for bigger wounds and even a few bottles of painkillers. She knew it was a small haul, but it was enough for basic injuries, until she heard something knock a shelf over. Knowing full well it was time to go, Alyx wiggles out from beneath the shelf and begins making a beeline to the door.

It was too late though.

The door slams shut and the lights turn on, surprisingly. Alyx looks around at the pinned doors as she notices they’re locked with a tentacle chain. She gasps and turns around, pulling the hammer back and aiming with her left eye, looking for movement as she quickly looks up and spots nothing. She looks forward and that’s when her entire view changes. She quickly fans the hammer and fires six shots out of her revolver and hears the shots hit something meaty as she looks forward. She sees the massive cluster of vibrant pink tentacles that completely envelop the entire room. She holds out her stinger and says “I’M NOT SCARED! I’LL FIGHT!” as she looks at the tentacle colony. One tentacle lunges at her, but she ducks under the tentacle and gets a firm plunge into the tentacle and injects her toxin.

She watches as the tentacle arm writhes in pain and dissipates into a non-formed cluster that is all wiggling all over the place and has no control nor master. Alyx looks at the uncontrolled mass as she hears a voice, a sultry, alluring voice, “My my...This is quite unique. A Tentacle Toxin that can deform intact tentacle colonies. Aren’t you a lovely little one.” as she is suddenly engulfed by a sea of pink. She is suddenly dragged into the depths of the abandoned pharmacy, with just her revolver tanging against the floor. Alyx is kicking and screaming as she gets pulled through a back door and down into a massive pit where she is thrown against the wall, causing her helmet to crack and splinter. Knowing it’s beyond repair, she simply takes it off and throws it away and looks forward.

She stares down the massive colony as she feels a squishy tentacle impale right through her chest and...Caress her Tentacle Core? Letting out a loud gasp as she squirms and tries to pry herself free, she gets muffled by a tentacle wrapping around her maw and looks forward to the colony. Alyx just watches as she watches the colony shift and mold into a woman, a very mature older woman, very much classified as a milf. The woman has fair skin, with pink hair in a nice little bun, with large DD breasts and a voluptuous figure. She has pink eyes too as she clasps her hands together tightly. The woman said “I’ve never seen, let alone feel a tentacle like you. I’d kill to have you as my own, but...You have something unique...Come, tell me your tale.” as she feels the tentacle rip out of her chest and watches as her body repairs herself. She still clutches herself and looks at the woman and blinks at her.

Alyx just says “Listen lady! Thing! Tentacle! Whatever! I’m trying to figure shit out myself! I just woke up as a person in a tentacle pod with a letter explaining I’m more than what I think! Or something! I don’t know what’s going on. The only thing I know is that I’m a tentacle who’s lived in human encampment for a while without anyone knowing!” as that last part seemed to peak her interest. The woman said “You...Oh my my my. I’m very impressed my dear. You eluded Humans and existed in their ranks and were never caught...Mmmm you get me excited with what crossbreeds we can make.” as Alyx blinks confused. Alyx just says “Crossbreed?” as the woman facepalms and looks at Alyx. Taking a moment to breathe and recuperate, the woman says “Ok Red...Here’s what we’re gonna do…” as the woman forces a pink tentacle right into Alyx, which makes her squirm.

Alyx just feels every inch of being violated by the tentacle as she sprouts a single, half inch wide streak of pink in her hair. Alyx just looks at the woman who says “I know where you’re at all times now. I’m Camilla hun. And this is our deal in which you can’t back out from. You are to go and find me a certain scientist who has eluded me for quite some time. I wish to make a deal with her myself. Failure to do so and I will take you apart tentacle by tentacle and force you into a never-ending cycle of breeding. Understand?” as Alyx is looking at her pink streak in her red hair. She just says to herself “Huh this doesn’t look that bad.” as she is utilizing her eye tentacle to look at it. Camilla just gives Alyx a firm slap and says “Ok...If you help me out. I’ll help you out. I’ll treat you to pleasure beyond your wildest dream and teach you how to utilize your newfound tentacle prowess.” as Alyx perks up at that. She says “Deal!” without hesitation.

Camilla just smiles and says “Good girl. Now, go make mama proud and---” as Camilla suddenly lurches back and hisses angrily as she watches the pink streak in Alyx’s hair burn away and get replaced with yet another red streak. Alyx just looks confused and says “Uh...What happened Camilla?” as Camilla looked at Alyx...Who’s hands were on literal fire. Camilla just said “A...Fire Tentacle? What are you. No tentacle can be lit on fire and survive! You...You may be of more use than you give off.” as unaware to them, a secret little pink mechanical tentacle, armed with a camera is watching both of them. The camera tentacle simply zooms in and out, scanning and analyzing both women as well as collecting data too. Once enough data was collected, the tentacle drone simply wiggled out of the burrow and made a trek back to where it came from.

Back in an undisclosed location, a woman was looking at a large screens with frazzled hair and sipping from a literal coffee cup as she was grinning ear to ear. She just says “This is amazing! Not only did I get precious data! But on top of this, there’s a unique Tentacle! Oh I need to collect data on her! I need to lead her here! Even if it means exposing myself to Camilla! Oh I need to prep. Prep prep prep! This is a joyous day! I’ll finish what my dad failed to do! I’ll use her to utilize a vaccine to calm down all feral rampant tentacles and start bringing the world back to how it was...Just with the added lewdness of sexy tentacle babes! Oh it’s time! It’s time time time!” as the woman quite literally sprints off and goes to make her lab look all proper and spiffy and prepared.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of my tentacle apocalypse story! As you can see, there are quite the crazy individuals in this world! And more importantly, we got to see the scientist! Well, a little bit of her hehe. Anyways, the next chapter will also be like this, introducing the villain on top of fully meeting the scientist as well! Let me get the agenda you lovely readers! Agenda: Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Multiverse Story, Eternal Strife, Spy Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. ???

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’ve made it back to A Tangled Conundrum in the World! We last left off with our favorite tentacle Runner, Alyx, or Red, which will be used interchangeably, being cast into the world with a new task at hand! We also are going to see who the big bad villain of the story is! It might not be who you expect to see after all hehe. Anyways, we’ve learned a lot, and now we’re going to learn even more! With that in mind my lovely readers, it’s time to shut up, kick back, and enjoy this lewd fiasco of a fucked up world! :D**

“Nahhhhh.” as Cinderbloom herself appears in the vast void that appears before the story continues.

“I’m here to steal the spotlight my friends! Especially after my creator’s lack of creative bout, so get ready for a show~”


End file.
